


Sin

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Crossdressing, Dom Park Jimin, M/M, Slight Choking, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin, jikook - Freeform, jungkook pissing himself because fight me, kookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jungkook wants to be completely dominated and Jimin gives him exactly what he wants, maybe even more.top jimin and bottom kook, dom/sub, bdsm, humiliation kink, light crossdressing(?), sort of a short scene involving urine (because I love the idea of Jungkook pissing himself okay fight me)





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> aye some jikook sin because why not  
> sorry ahead for mistakes since english isn't my native language and at some point I ran out of synonyms and, just like jimin, I decided to just fuck it  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

"You want me to do what?" Jimin asks, eyes wide at the request his younger boyfriend had presented with a coy smile and flushed cheeks.

 

"I said - I want you to dominate me." He repeats, a little louder than before but all the more embarrassed. Jungkook fidgets with his fingers nervously when he doesn't get a reply for a short while. "I-If you don't want to, it's okay!" He reassured, backing away in fear he had scared his lover with such an odd demand.

 

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just wondering how much you want it. Like-" Jimin tries to find the words. "How dominated do you want to be? From one to ten, let's say."

 

"My scale doesn't stop at ten." Jungkook states, flushed but not ashamed of his desires.

 

"Okay, _Jesus_ ," Jimin laughs, finding his determined boyfriend incredibly cute despite what he is saying. "Then you're talking about chains, candles, whips and what not?"

 

Jungkook nods. "Don't forget sex toys. And orgasm denial, and-"

 

"I got it." Jimin ruffles Jungkook's hair. "You have such innocent eyes, it's hard to believe you're into that kinky stuff."

 

"I'm not sure if I'm into that or not but whenever I see it in porn videos I just... I really like the idea of a strong man abusing me in the best way possible." He lays his head resting on Jimin's chest, cuddling on their soft bed. "I wanted to try it out for a long time but you're the only partner I've ever felt comfortable enough to share it with."

 

"That's really sweet, in its strange way." The older male kisses Jungkook's messy hair. "It's going to take me some time to get into this character you're asking of me but I have to admit, dominating you completely sounds very similar to the epitome of fun." There's a glint in his eyes when he speaks.

 

"And you call me a pervert." Jungkook sneers, pressing a kiss to Jimin's neck.

 

"It's because you are," he trails his hand on the maknae's back, squeezing his butt and pinning the latter to the bed. "Let's have some regular sex before we go hardcore." Jimin leans in and captures his boyfriend's soft, pink lips.

* * *

Jimin has watched a lot, and I mean a lot of BDSM porn, trying to figure out what would be the best thing to apply on his younger lover. Jungkook explained—very thoroughly at that—about what he'd really want to try, what he's definitely against trying and what he's okay with trying, but not completely sure he'll enjoy (or dislike). Now the older male was always a very attentive and creative person, that's why he knew exactly what to do to rile up his cutie. After all, he knows where all of Jungkook's sensitive spots are, and he's gonna use it for his advantage.

 

Although he has to admit, going to a sex shop and buying everything he needed for his plan was a bit awkward. The cashier eyed him very weirdly. He felt judged. By a seller in a sex shop. The things you do for your loved ones, huh.

* * *

Jungkook came home to their shared apartment being very dim. He was pushed against the door by Jimin who kissed him firmly, pushing his tongue into Jungkook's mouth. He gasped and wrapped himself around his older boyfriend, more than glad to come home to this. Jimin grabs Jungkook's legs and wraps them around his waist, demonstrating his strength as he carries the younger male to the bedroom, practically throwing him to the bed. "Strip." He commands. As usual, Jungkook obeys and expects the older male to do the same. When he doesn't, he tilts his head to the side in question. "I've combined your kinks with some of mine, please endure baby." He gets up and gets a very questionable bag with interesting things inside. The first two objects Jimin takes out are stockings and panties. Jungkook gulps. "Wear this." He hands Jungkook the small pieces of fabric. Without words, he puts them on. Black stockings and black, lacy panties with a pink bow.

 

Jungkook sits on his knees, hands between his legs as he looks down, a bit too shy to face Jimin. "H-How is it?"

 

"Pretty, very pretty." He grabs Jungkook's chin, lifting it up. Taking out yet another surprising item from the bag, he places black cat ears on top of the younger male's head. Jungkook's cheeks heat up further and he tenses up when he feels Jimin placing a collar around his neck.

 

"Wha-" Jungkook can't finish his sentence because Jimin pushes him on the floor, settling between his legs. "Hyung what are you-"

 

"Don't speak without permission." Jimin narrows his eyes, licking his lips. "You're a pet, now be a good boy and spread your legs a little more for me." Jungkook gulps and does as he's told, the tip of his little cock peaking through the small panties. He pulls them down until they're at Jungkook's knees, revealing his puckered entrance, just waiting to be rammed. But not yet. Reaching out to the small bottle of lube that is on top of the drawer, Jimin opens the cap and pours a decent amount on his fingers, slipping two right in. Jungkook squirms, but remains quiet under his hyung's order. Jimin scissors him open, pushing a third one in and stretching him as much as he can at this point. "On your hands and knees." Jungkook complies easily, ass in the air. Jimin lands one smack, not too hard since they're only beginning. Except he didn't expect Jungkook to let out a moan. He settles on two more blows on Jungkook's pretty ass, one for each cheek. "Well aren't you loud." Jimin teases when Jungkook whimpers already, precum starting to leak. He pushes four fingers deep inside the younger male, aiming at his prostate, Jungkook's insides clamping around them. He grabs Jungkook's hair and pulls him up forcefully. "Be quiet slut." He releases his grip and pulls his fingers out. "Since I knew you wouldn't be able to keep quiet as I asked of you, I brought something special. Open your mouth." Jimin pushes a red ball gag into Jungkook's awaiting mouth, wrapping it around his nape. "And as punishment," he chuckles darkly as he wraps a silk blindfold around Jungkook's doe eyes, his sight being taken away from him as well as his ability to talk. Only saliva come out and he shivers, lust clouding his mind and his libido energy ready to burst at any time. Jimin spreads the ass cheeks apart and plunges his tongue into the hole, rimming Jungkook quickly. The latter lets out pleasured noises but they're all muffled by the gag as more saliva dribbles down his chin to his neck. He pushes himself against the older male's tongue, wanting him to go deeper. When Jimin brushes against his sweet spot, Jungkook arches his back and sweat begins to form. He's so glad he's on the cold floor. It helps cool off his burning body. Jimin pulls the panties back up, covering Jungkook's ass.

 

Surprised, Jungkook turns his head around to look at Jimin only to be reminded he is blindfolded. He's certain Jimin has that mischievous smile and a perverted spark in his narrow eyes and he shivers in anticipation for what's to come.

 

"Don't worry kitty, your master Jimin has everything planned." Without a warning, Jimin makes a hole on the panties right where his boyfriend's entrance is. He grabs a (shockingly expensive) vibrator with a long, black tail attached to its end and coats it with lube, slowly pressing it inside the younger male who noticeably tenses up, groaning and half tearing up. "So tight." Jimin smacks Jungkook's ass again and again, until it's red and Jungkook is crying in both pleasure and pain, unable to do anything except shudder in pleasure and beg silently for release. The older male starts thrusting the toy in and out, not turning it on just yet. He pushes it all the way in and gets up, attaching the leash he bought for the collar and pulling at it. Jungkook's now a complete cat. Jimin pulls on the leash and Jungkook sits on his knees, completely at Jimin's mercy. The latter removes the gag, a trail of saliva attached to it. Jungkook pants heavily, gasping in surprise when the older male turns on the toy deep in him. He feels the dull vibrations, slightly sitting up and the tail touches his feet. "Stay still." Jimin commands, watching the younger male trembling in delectation. "Open your mouth." And Jungkook does, feeling Jimin's fingers in his mouth. He licks them enthusiastically, sucking on them. The darkness makes it all the more thrilling for Jungkook. Jimin plays with the remote in his hand, stopping at the highest power, causing the younger male to moan around his digits. "I almost forgot, one last surprise." He takes his fingers out, reaching for the bag. Pulling Jungkook's panties down enough to show his leaking erection, Jimin slides the cock ring, hearing Jungkook's little whimpers of excitement because he touched his shaft. "Sensitive, aren't you?" He pokes the tip, finding Jungkook's difficulty to breathe properly adorable. His entire body perks up when Jimin slides the panties back and glides his hand into them as he thumbs the slit, watching Jungkook trying his hardest to stifle his wails of mixed emotions. Jungkook felt toyed with and it couldn't be any better, his body burning as more sweat forms. The teasing overwhelms him, the constant stimulation followed by the denial of climaxing is draining him in the most euphoric way possible. "Look at you shaking in excitement every time I touch you, filthy whore." Jimin takes a fistful of Jungkook's hair, yanking it back and sucking on his neck, biting harshly and leaving marks while taking his sweet time. Kissing his way down, he licks at the metal piercing on Jungkook's nipples. Jungkook inhales sharply, earning a bite to his tender buds. The latter hears Jimin going through the bag again and moans when he feels a nipple clamp. "Shut the fuck up," Jimin grabs Jungkook by the throat, squeezing enough to almost make Jungkook light headed. With his head leaning back after the older male loosens his grip, he feels Jimin pulling at the leash. "Mouth wide, tongue out. _Now_." Jimin demands and Jungkook heeds, following his instruction in a matter of seconds. Unzipping his jeans, Jimin rubs his own hard dick through his boxers, getting off to the sight of his young and beautiful boyfriend being so submissive, so desperate specially for him. Jimin guides his long, thick cock into the waiting mouth. "Keep still." Jimin orders, bucking his hips forward slowly, firstly giving his lover a chance to get used to it. Soon enough, he's fucking Jungkook's mouth roughly. The younger male's eyes are teary behind the blindfold and it's hard to take in air but it feels so good - choking on a pulsating cock of someone he loves is a sensation like no other. He can taste the salty flavor mixed with bitter precum. Hollowing his cheeks, Jungkook does whatever he can to make his hyung feel good. With a groan, Jimin pulls away, not wanting to ruin this by coming this early on. "Settle on fours, I wanna walk you in the house." He leads Jungkook with the leash, the darkness enticing him even more as he follows the older male in a slow pace. the toy vibrating deep in him, his cock dripping on the floor and the tail attached to the vibrator cleans it up with every second move he makes. Jimin makes sure he doesn't bump into anything. They reach the living room and Jimin settles on sitting on an armed chair. "Get on your knees." Jungkook listens just like before, executing his master's command. He doesn't expect to feel Jimin's feet on his hard and red tip, provoking him into an unbearable state of bliss and agony. Jungkook trembles, small yelps escaping his lips. Jimin's touch never felt so patronizing. "How do you feel, walking around blindly while wearing almost nothing?" Jimin grabs Jungkook by the chin, leaning down to breathe over his lips. Jungkook shivers. "Do you feel happy being humiliated in your own house like a little bitch?" Jimin plays with the remote in his pocket, taking a good look at the younger male's face, catching the exact moment his breath hitches and his eyebrows furrow beneath the covering. Jimin clicks his tongue, digging his barely there nails into Jungkook's cheeks. "I asked you a fucking question, cunt."

 

Almost forgetting how to speak, Jungkook responds with a shaky voice. "I love it."

 

"Good kitty." Jimin smirks, pulling Jungkook to straddle his lap as he gently caresses his exposed, milky thighs. Nudging Jungkook's painful erection, the latter muffles a cry in his neck. Jungkook's body is extremely hypersensitive at the moment, his body convulsing. He writhes uncomfortably, mouth hanging open in uneasiness every time Jimin runs his thumb across his shaft and their hard ons touch. "What's the matter?" Jimin worriedly asks, wondering if he went overboard for his baby boy to react like that. They have agreed on a safe word ahead but still. He has to make sure. "Too much?"

 

"N-No," Jungkook gulps. "I just... really have to pee." He whispers the last part.

 

Oh. Jimin resists laughing. That's adorable. "Do you, now?" Jimin is grinning from ear to ear, fondling Jungkook's balls.

 

"S-Stop." Jungkook weakly grabs Jimin's arm only for his hands to be pulled back by the older male. "I-It's gonna come out." He warns quietly, embarrassed to his core.

 

Jimin bites his earlobe, "That's the point." He starts stroking faster, feeling the cock throbbing in his hand and watches how Jungkook's shivering, how his breathing becomes ragged and his hands clutch onto Jimin's wrist. When he can't hold it in anymore, the feeling of humiliation and relief both wash over Jungkook as he arches his back, warm urine spills out in an overflowing manner. It trickles down to Jimin's lap. Jungkook hasn't stopped shaking, tears in his eyes at the realization he just pissed all over himself and his boyfriend. It felt so good that he hates himself for loving it that much. Without a heads up, Jimin removes the blindfold, his eyes meet Jungkook's fluttering ones. "Feel better?"

 

"You're such an asshole." Jungkook mutters.

 

"Actually I'm Jimin but I can't deny I love yours." Jimin winks, squeezing Jungkook's butt.

 

"You're breaking character." Jungkook huffs, rutting on Jimin's wet thigh, the toy digging in deeper.

 

"Sorry honey." He picks Jungkook up from his ass, pushing even the tail inside him as he carries the whining boy to the bathroom, throwing him on the bed. Removing his own clothes, he climbs to the bed and hovers over the younger male with a predatory gaze. "Your hands," Jimin says and Jungkook doesn't need any more words to get the message. He watches as Jimin uses rope to tie his hands to the headboard. There were handcuffs and ties he could have used but Jimin wanted something that'll bruise. The rough rope already leaving red. Trailing his fingers from Jungkook's face to his neck, down to his nipples until he stops at his soaked tip. "My dirty boy." Jimin leans down to suck, shocking the younger male who didn't see it coming. Fighting his restraints, Jungkook sobs as another dry orgasm hits him. Jimin takes the vibrator out, watching Jungkook's hole clenching around nothing as he removes the panties. Although it was definitely relieving, the younger male felt empty and he couldn't wait for Jimin to fill him up. Quickly lubing up his cock, Jimin grabs Jungkook by the thighs, placing his legs around his shoulders as he thrusts hard, burying himself to the hilt with one swift motion. Jungkook screams in surprise. He was stretched from the toy but Jimin's thicker, bigger. Despite the rush of pain, Jungkook couldn't be any more content. He felt helpless, hands tied and scraped by the harsh material binding him, only able to stare as the older male rammed into him so hard that the nipple clamps jump up, not giving him any rest. Jimin turns Jungkook around so that he's on his hands and knees, spreads his ass cheeks and kneads them before landing smacks, watching as it jiggles. The ropes tangles more around Jungkook's wrist, already making him sore. Jimin forcefully pushes himself inside the quivering hole again, this time starting slowly and letting Jungkook fuck himself on his cock. Jungkook's poor dick was sandwiched between him and the sheet, torturing him to a state of ecstasy. Losing his energy, Jungkook rests on his chest, the clamps tantalizing his sensitive body. Jimin plows him, spanking his ass until there's hand prints all over, groping him after to make him feel the burn. His cock plunges in and out with accurate thrusts right to Jungkook's prostate. Sobs and whimpers escape the younger male's mouth, he drools again, whining and crying. "You're so tight, my little slut." Jimin leans to kiss his shoulders, pulling his hair and fucking into him until his boyfriend can't breathe from all the different sensations.

 

"Fuck, _more_ , give it to me harder." Jungkook moans and for once, Jimin's the one to comply, fastening his pace, aiming for Jungkook's sweet spot over and over, never losing rhythm. Weeping in pleasure, Jungkook clenches his fists, holding onto the rope for something to keep him in place while he's being screwed. It's so exhilarating and excruciating at the same time and he adores that feeling. When Jimin sneaks his hand between Jungkook's legs to stroke his leaking shaft. Jungkook mewls, the intensity of this feeling can't be described and he feels as wrecked as he most likely looks. "Please, please, I can't, _fuck_."

 

"You've been so good and obedient, baby." Jimin hotly says, breathing over Jungkook's neck. The older male removes the cock ring, hearing Jungkook let out the loudest cry so far, finally free from the god awful bind. Tightening his grip on Jungkook's hips, Jimin keeps jabbing at his g-spot, watching the younger male fall apart and come undone.

 

"I'm _so close_ , fuck, shit, I can't," His body curved, head thrown back as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. Unable to say anything more, Jungkook culminates, chasing his own orgasm as whites spurts out, messing the sheets and his abdomen.

 

Jimin keeps thrusting, his cock reshaping Jungkook's insides, his walls contracting so sweetly, inviting the older male to finish inside. With a few powerful, last thrusts that push the border of Jungkook's sanity and overstimulated him, Jimin empties his load inside, his hot semen filling his young lover up. Pulling away gingerly, Jimin admires Jungkook's bruised ass and the cum seeping out. He licks the sperm, watching Jungkook shudder for the last time before he loses consciousness. Jimin cleans him up, removing the clamps and cat ears. He picks him up to remove the sheets. It's amusing how after all that movement, Jungkook was still passed out. Jimin took a shower and settled on the bed besides his lover, kissing his cheek. "Sleep tight baby."

 

When it's much later at night, the latter wakes up in the embrace of his loving boyfriend who was sleeping. His whole body is aching but he's cleaner and he sees water and a box of donuts on the dresser that Jimin must have put there. "I love you so much hyung." Jungkook nestles closer.

 

"Love you too babe."

 

"So you were awake?" Jungkook shyly says, embracing his older sweetheart.

 

"I am, want to eat donuts?"

 

"Only if later I can eat your nuts."

 

Jimin grins. "It's a deal."


End file.
